


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by mortysmithh



Series: Rick and Morty songfics [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ?????, Cute, Fluff, Grandfather/Grandson - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Romance, Songfic, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk I heard the 21P cover of Can't Help Falling In Love With You and I just<br/>RickMorty amirite ladies and germs ahaha,,<br/>Anyways yeah sorry for not posting in 935403698 years!!<br/>I've been having godawful writer's block so here's a quick shitty little fic to try and hold anyone over that's waiting on any series ;w;<br/>Enjoy!! <33 <br/>And as always, please leave comments and Kudos if you liked it!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Too much too fast, he'd argued with himself even as he'd melted into the kiss that Morty had quite unexpectedly pressed to his lips. Too little too slow, he'd also thought as Morty had shifted in his lap, now straddling him as they'd deepened the kiss.

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

They had just come back from an adventure, and renewed adrenaline pumps through their veins as each waits for the other to pull away in disgust, for one to suddenly run away and never come back because this is wrong in so many ways that even Rick understands he shouldn't feel anything other than relief if Morty were to suddenly pull away and start screaming at him. He dimly worries whether or not this is just some cruel prank, shaking himself out of it when Morty pulls back and rests his forehead against Rick's with a breathy giggle. "D-Didn't know you felt the same way, R-Ri- Rick," he stammers out, cheeks bright red and heart hammering. Rick can feel it, where their chests are pressed together, and he wonders whether or not Morty can feel his own heart, feeling like it's about to explode out of his chest.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

"Oh, c-c'mon, Morty, I- d-didn't your grandpa teach you to reAUGH- read people better?" And suddenly he's grinning like an idiot, because the full implication of Morty's words is starting to set in. _The same way._ So he's not just some dirty old pervert, attracted to his own grandson? "N-Nope, I- I-I've learned absolutely nothing from hanging out with you," Morty says with a cheeky grin, the expression faltering as he looks down at the ground. "B-But, uh, so you, y-you do feel the same way, right? O-Or did- d-did I just ruin any chances of us b-being- being normal t-to- near each other ever a-again?"

_Darling so we go_

_Some things were meant to be_

Rick purses his lips, seems to think for a moment, and his face switches from dark to light over and over again until he laughs and shakes his head. “I don’t give a fu-URP-fuck about being _normal_ , Morty! You of all people should know that about me by now,” he says with another chuckle and a light press of his lips to the shorter’s own. “Of course I feel the same way, y’little shit. Now- n-now come on, there’s a _Ballfondlers_ marathon on today and like hell I’m gonna miss it because we were too busy being sappy and making out in this dirty old ship. We can do that on the couch, you know,” he says with a grin before opening the door and letting Morty out, then stepping out himself with an exaggeratedly loud groan and a stretch of creaking muscles and bones.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

He’s ordered to go grab snacks and drinks as Rick fiddles with the crystal and the cable box, muttering something about ‘f-fixing the damn quality, I didn’t- didn’t steal this crystal for fuckin’ 720p, I want goddamn 4600p’ and causing Morty to have to cover his mouth with a plump hand to keep from giggling too loudly as he nods and scurries off. When he comes back and dumps everything onto the coffee table, Rick’s just straightened up with a triumphant little noise. He goes over and flops onto the couch, patting the seat next to him and looping his arm around Morty’s shoulders, grateful that nobody’s home from anything yet. Rick tries not to smile too big when he feels small fingers interlace with his too-long and calloused ones.

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

Neither really pays all that much attention to the show, despite how loud and exciting it is, too busy with messing with the other. Rick keeps leaning down to give Morty light little pecks, purring out little teases like ‘oh, y-you- you like that, Morty? Little nerd’ and ‘What’s that, Morty, w-want- want more? Sorryyy, can’t hear you over the tv, gotta- g-gotta speak louder, Morty’ until Morty grabs his face in both hands and kisses him, catching Rick by surprise and, as a result, kissing the older absolutely breathless.

_Darling so we go_

_Some things were meant to be_

Cheeks bright red, he scowls at Morty for just half of a second before grinning and shifting so that he can pull the shorter into his lap, despite the squeaked-out protests he gets. “H-Hey, stop- s-s-stop that, Rick-!” He’s silenced by a kiss, chapped lips muffling curses and more arguments until it breaks and he sighs, curling up and resting his head against Rick’s chest, calmed by Rick’s heartbeat. “...y-you know, if- if mom sees us like this, o-or dad, they’re gonna-” Rick just snorts and shrugs. “Eh, I know a few dimensions, we could- w-we can leave if they bitch at us. ‘Sides, it’d be worth it for you,” and he acts indifferent about it but he can’t help but to lean down to kiss the top of Morty’s head. He likes this whole ‘no-limits’ deal they’ve got going on, and he makes a mental note to find Beth more hospitals to work at and a way to piss off Jerry so that he leaves for longer than a few hours at a time.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

His thoughts are cut off by a soft yawn, Morty’s hair brushing up against and tickling Rick’s jaw as Morty licks his lips and mumbles something under his breath about being tired. Rick snorts and moves his arms so that one’s in the crook of Morty’s knees and the other’s supporting his back. “C’mon sleepyhead, you- not that I give a shit about school, but y-you- you and I have some more adventuring to do tomorrow,” he says with a quiet chuckle and a gentle kiss pressed to Morty’s lips.

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

Before Morty passes out in Rick’s bed, laying on top of the older’s chest, he mutters a barely-audible, “L-Love you, Rick…” before a snore rises up from him and he goes limp on Rick’s chest. Rick tries to ignore the warm feeling in his chest from hearing the words, gruffly responding with an ‘I-I love you too, y’little shit’ before he stretches carefully, yawning and letting his eyelids flutter shut. His last thought before he’s unconscious is that he’s glad he shut and locked the door; arms in a protective embrace that definitely isn’t any sort of paternal position and half-assed hickies on both of their necks, they aren’t exactly the epitome of innocent grandfather-grandson relationships.

Relationship. He thinks he’d like having one of those with Morty.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr's kinkykankri, leave me fic ideas and requests pls pls!! I'm horrid with ideas  
> The more details the better!! <3333


End file.
